The Racing Ikebukuro
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: In another universe, Ikebukuro is known also for its supreme race track. When the gangs decide to hold a race for the district, Mikado has to find the best racer before the Dollars are eradicated. Meanwhile, Celty worries over the faith of her head in this clash... Will a girl on the run be able to solve these dilemmas and more? Or will the dangerous informant get in the way? OC
1. Problems Solved?

**Racing Ikebukuro**

* * *

_I feel ambushed... And I am... In a city I know only as misfortune..._

In a grimy alleyway, a woman slams her right hand into the brick wall she is currently leaning on in a desperate struggle to balance herself while her other hand remains on her knee, grasping at the fabric of her tight, black pants.

_I can't squander any more time. Staying in one place will be my downfall._

She staggers away from the wall, managing to stand on her own, sweat still rolling down her forehead.

"Focus... Focus!" she wails mentally, shaking her head violently, her hands clutching at her knees as she takes deep breaths. "Just find an escape route. I'm not new to this. I can do this. I can do this!"

Her breathing calms down considerably before she slowly removes her hands from her knees in a feeble attempt to straighten her wobbly stance, but she winces with a whimper, immediately clutching her knees once more, consequently causing more pain to her already tender legs. She blinks in bewilderment, feeling an odd substance oozing onto her hands. Peering down through her glasses with narrowed eyes, she carefully lifts her hands to confirm her prediction. Her knees are bleeding.

"Fuck."

She stands to her full height of 5' 3", ignoring the ache in her muscles as she focuses her eyes on the early evening sky with a scowl. Sighing irritably, her hands wandering up to her head, weaving themselves into her hair, pulling tightly on the blonde and light brown strands in frustration.

"Why do I have to be clumsy today of all days?" she groans softly, pulling her hands away from her hair, which stops three inches or so below her shoulder. She glances back down at her knees in realization.

_This has definitely NOT been a good day..._

"No." Her eyes widen in disbelief.

_My favorite pants have ripped._

_"_Damn it!"

_By the way..._

_You can call me Melina._

* * *

_I have too much to worry about..._

A young black-haired male silently walks along the sidewalk as others, annoyed, rush around the slow-walking boy. Behind the teen, an older male in his late thirties marches.

_And I'm sure it shows on my face, but I know someone will..._

"Excuse me."

_...Interrupt me._

The spiky-haired Raira student, clad in his school uniform, halts in his stroll around the bustling city, turning around to face the owner of the pushy voice.

"Umm, yes?" he replies politely, raising an eyebrow at the strange man wearing a suit with a trench coat over it.

_I guess that's why I love living here._

"You haven't happened to see this girl," the older man demands, pulling a picture out of his pocket, "around here just recently, have you? Named Tsubaki Kita?"

_There's always something exciting going on._

The high school student averts his attention from the man's lightly wrinkled skin on his face to the picture he is being shown. In the photo a purple-eyed brunette gazes into the camera with a frown, eyebrows raised. Her countenance shows slight surprise.

"She probably wasn't aware of the photographer until the last second," the young man acquires. His eyebrows rise partially; after closer inspection, he can undoubtedly name another emotion in her gaze. "She's not just unhappy..."

"She's miserable," he mumbles under his breath unintentionally.

"Hmm?" the trench coat-wearing man grumbles impatiently, glaring down at the boy with suspicion.

"Oh, um, no. Sorry," the boy chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

The older man, scowling deeply, simply glares for a few extra seconds. Then, bumping shoulders with the boy, he stalks away while said boy exhales, a small smile plastered on his face, glad that the odd man is gone and that he can get back to creating a plan to resolve his dilemma. However, his smile falters as he realizes there are a bunch of men resembling the one he had just spoken with all around the crowd, asking everyone the same question he had been asked. Much to their dismay, all the people they ask merely shake their heads and walk off.

"It must be a really big deal. I wonder who-."

The boy shakes his own head for the millionth time that day, trying vigorously to keep himself focused on his situation, but his mind can not wander from the question that continues to plague his mind.

_Who is this girl?_

* * *

"So there's some important runaway in Ikebukuro..."

A figure stands on the edge of the roof of a towering building, laughing to himself, a malicious grin gracing his visage as he watches the search for an apparently missing woman.

"Seems she's become the talk of the town! Awe, how interesting!"

The figure steps away from the ledge and begins his walk home before chanting in a sing-song voice, "Time to do some research!"

* * *

_In a city that seems to never sleep, it's hard to hide._

_I guess, I found that out the hard way._

Melina kneels on the roof of an apartment building, timidly leaning over the edge to look at what lies below her. The young woman had recently woken up from a little catnap, but even so, saying that she feels drowsy is the biggest understatement of the century.

_I can feel my eyes attempting to close, but I know I can't rest any longer. I just wish I could go back to my hotel and sleep for days, but these people are everywhere._

_There's no way out..._

She's pretty tired taking into account she just climbed up the fire escape of a SEVERAL-storied building. She isn't having a very good day to say the least. Not to mention she has ripped her pants even more. The young adult sighs, watching the people below her interact. Some scurry around to finish their errands while others walk at a more regal pace, enjoying the atmosphere of the bustling city.

_I wish I could do that without having to worry about someone seeing me and reporting me to my mother._

Melina stretches her legs for a few moments before rising up slowly, cracking her bones in the process. Then, with her muscles back to normal, the young adult begins her trek back down the fire escape.

_All I need to do is get back to my hotel room, pack up, and..._

_Find somewhere new to live... Again..._

* * *

"Hmm, Mikado should be around here by this time; where is he? I can't wait to tell him the news!" a man complains mentally after ending a call on his cell phone. Surveying the crowd for his prey, his eyes stop their search at the view of a peculiar-looking figure rushing through the crowd.

"Well, finding Mikado can wait... It's just a hunch, but I suppose I'll take a chance. This might just make my new assignment a whole lot easier."

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he follows the woman's trail.

* * *

_This was a bad idea; I can feel it._

The blonde mumbles swear words as she breezes through a small crowd of people, desperately trying to get a sense of direction.

"Have you seen this girl?" booms a voice deep in the crowd.

She unconsciously winces, a middle-aged woman beside her giving her a silent once-over.

"Crap! They're in the crowd!"

The tense girl curses internally again, thoughtlessly scrambling out of the crowd, bumping people's shoulders, mumbling a few "sorry"s. By the time she registers that she is causing a commotion, she can already feel eyes staring at her retreating figure. She feels her visage turning a sickly white, sensations of nausea sweeping through her at the thought of someone recognizing her.

"They'll see me right away. They'll know it's me! Should I turn myself in-? I'm such an idiot! I'm not even thinking straight!" Pulling up her hood, she aggressively strides away, sticking her hands in her pockets to stop their trembling.

_Keeping myself calm is my top priority. Turning myself in to them is at the end of my To-Do-list._

The hooded girl, too concerned with calming herself and assembling a quick get-away plan, doesn't realize she is right in front of someone. Before she knows it, she's on the ground, rubbing her sore butt while adjusting the rectangular glasses on her nose.

_With my luck, anything's possible..._

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," a voice says hurriedly.

_And that includes falling on your butt when you're trying to go unnoticed._

The, now, sore-butted girl looks up to see it was boy around her age she had run into. He rubs his neck, a nervous smile gracing his appearance as he stares at the ground he sits on across from the red sneakers-wearing teen. When he finally does look up, his eyes widen while his smile turns upside down.

"Are you okay?" he exclaims worriedly. She follow his line of sight to see that he is staring at her knees. Her pants are now torn enough for her knees to be visible and, with her luck, the bleeding seems to have started again.

"Let me help you up," he announces, already standing and grasping her hands.

"Thanks," she manages to mutter through deep breaths as he drags her up to her feet. She hadn't acknowledged her extreme exhaustion for the reason that she had been too anxious. She gulps, feeling slightly dizzy.

"You look a little feverish." he observes, eyes slightly narrowed, one hand gripping her shoulder. "Do you live nearby?"

_He must feel bad or something... Damn, this guy's too nice... For all he knows I could be a serial killer._

"... Not exactly, I'm kinda-..." Her knees tremble as she immediately clutches his shoulder to aid herself in standing. "New here... Sorry..."

"Well, well, well... I was just looking for you, Mikado... And it looks like you've beaten me to saving the damsel in distress," a voice declares in a _sing-song_ voice with obviously feign sorrow.

The trembling girl immediately flinches, looking up to see a young man flashing his mischievous grin at her.

"Who the hell is this guy?" she thinks, confusion evident on her countenance as she stares at the tall Eskimo-ish jacket-wearing man.

"Ah, well... I guess I can still have some fun..." the tall man states playfully. "By the way, I'm Izaya! Now why don't we go somewhere to eat- you look FAMISHED. Then, maybe you can tell us a bit about yourself, hmm?"

Melina stares at the lanky figure with confusion, watching Mikado's shocked face from the corner of her eye.

_He seems nice but also mischievous..._

"Come on! You too, Mikado!" Izaya chants, grabbing her arm and pulling her and Mikado through a crowd.

_I should be freaking out, being pulled through a huge city like Ikebukkuro by two- well, by __one__ stranger..._

Izaya pulls the two through the crowds, past a tall Russian man, and into a sushi restaurant.

_But I'm not. I am exhausted, hungry, and... Ikebukkuro is a big city; I'd get lost in a second on my own._

The three settle into a booth, Izaya sitting across from Mikado and Melina. His smile doesn't leaves his face.

"What exactly am I getting myself into?" the frazzled girl questions herself mentally.

_I have no idea._

* * *

"So as I mentioned before, I'm Izaya and that's Mikado. Now that you know our names, can we have yours?" Izaya asks innocently, resting his elbows on the table while he stares curiously at the blonde before him.

"Uh, I guess so. I'm-..." She pauses for a moment, hurriedly covering the mishap up with a cough. Out of the corner of her eye, Melina manages to notice Izaya's smile twitch momentarily which she raises an eyebrow at in suspicion.

""Melina" or... Damn, I can't think of anything else! I'll stick with "Melina", but," the blonde thinks, pulling her hand away from her mouth, "I don't want to tell too much to these guys before I know if I can even trust them first."

"Call me Melina," she continues nervously with a small giggle, folding her hands on the table.

"Menu?"

The three look up to see a waiter, holding out three menus to the occupants of their booth. Grasping a menu with a nod of head, Melina automatically glances behind the tall waiter, her eyes widening at the sight of the familiar men in trench coats entering the restaurant.

"Crap," she mutters, her face loosing its color.

"Is something wrong, Melina?" Mikado questions worriedly, raising an eyebrow at her behavior as the waiter shuffles over to serve the men in trench coats.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," she declares fervently, hopping out of the booth and speeding towards where she hopes leads to the restroom or a good place to hide.

* * *

"That was odd," Mikado comments, searching Izaya for his reaction to their new acquaintance's speedy dash to the restroom.

"Yes..." he agrees, smiling widely as watches a trench coat-wearing man trudge towards their table. Mikado follows the psychopath's gaze just in time to see the strange man from earlier stop in front of their table, glaring at the younger boy before looking back at Izaya.

"Mrs. Kinomoto would like to know if you have any new information on the whereabouts of her daughter," he queries in a low voice, failing at sounding vicious to the grinning man, mentally cursing his co-workers for picking him to speak with the wild-eyed informant.

"Not yet, but soon," Izaya answers mysteriously, laying his arm carelessly on the top of his booth.

The man swallows in return, menacingly glaring at Mikado for quick moment before walking over to another group of people.

* * *

_Yet again, I feel like those silly little kids who lock themselves in their rooms because they don't get what they want._

The woman stares at her reflection in the mirror above the sinks in the women's restroom, pulling at a fistful of her blonde hair in irritation, an impassive expression displaying on her profile.

"I feel so weird; this isn't me..." Melina sighs, taking off her glasses to clean them with the bottom of her t-shirt. Slipping the black frames back on to her nose, she stares at her attire. Her torn black pants make it look as if she was involved in a fight a moment ago, however, it is her bright blue jacket that draws the most attention. Slipping off the garment, she throws it on the counter, her brain straining to come up with a plan on how to bring it with her without bringing attention to herself in the process. Its her favorite jacket, and leaving it in one of the restaurant's bathrooms is not an option.

"Simply holding it seems stupid," she rambles mentally. "Maybe I can-" She picks up her prided jacket, putting her arm through each sleeve and pulling them so the jacket is inside-out. "This could work... The inside could pass as a simple black jacket." Acknowledging the cool feeling on her bare arms, she decides to tie the inside-out jacket around her waist, allowing herself to indulge in the air-conditioning. She glances back at her reflection, shaking her head at the image. "Nope, I'm not done yet."

Unclasping the large clip that held her bangs atop her head and away from her face, she repositioned her bangs to cover the right side of her forehead, her glasses keeping the blonde strands from covering her right eye too. Finding use of the clip, she clipped it on to the left side of head, keeping the longer strands of hair distant from her face.

"Well, that's as good as it's going to get," she exhales before bidding farewell to the bathroom.

* * *

"You know that creepy guy?" the Raira student canvasses weakly, leaning across the table so his acquaintance could hear his almost silent inquiry. He laughs inwardly at the thought of using the word creepy to describe someone in Izaya's presence, never the less, he continues to give the informant a curious expression.

"His boss is a new client of mine. Apparently her daughter ran away."

"You mean that Tsubaki girl?"

"Why yes! Tsubaki Kita. I'm guessing you've been questioned..." He pauses, leaning his head back on the booth, resting his right ankle on his left knee under the table.

Mikado stays silent while he looks down at his forgotten menu, deciding he might as well decide what he wants to order before the waiter returns, his eyes browsing through the many dishes the sushi restaurant has to offer. Before he can encourage Izaya to figure out what he should order too, said man begins laughing, a few of the other occupants of the restaurant giving him quick glances.

"They're so stupid," he chuckles, gliding his right hand through his short black hair.

"Who?" Mikado interrupts the man's fit of laughter.

"They're looking for the wrong girl," Izaya reports simply, ignoring his company's previous question as he turns his head to watch Melina stroll back from the bathroom as she cautiously scouts the restaurant. "And here comes the right one now."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading everyone! I would love some reviews! Please tell me if everyone is in character, if the plot is interesting, if Melina is at least "okay", how my word choice is, how my style is, and if I made any mistakes (grammar wise). I went through this tons of times so I hopefully it paid off... Oh, and if you would like, guess what you think is going to happen next; I'd love to know!

So I'll see you all next time! Have a fantastic day!

**10/13/12 UPDATE:** I've updated the chapter, peeps! I got bored, and I found mistakes that bothered the crap outta me. I hope it's better now! Chapter 2 is also updated so read on please!


	2. Excitement

Slipping into the booth beside Mikado, she picks up the menu that she had hastily thrown carelessly while excusing herself to the restroom earlier. Ignoring Izaya's stare, she silently sinks into her seat, removing him from her line of view. However, she can not rid herself of Mikado's widened eyes gaping at her as if she's just some stranger sitting beside him, which she technically is. Straightening up her posture, she faces him, eyes wary. She's fatigued, the comprehension of her worst fears having almost taken place taking a toll on her already wavering train of thought, and she can't help but think she's yet again close to the brim of her sanity.

"What's up, Mikado?" Melina asks while taking a glance at the sly man sitting across from them with watchful eyes.

"MELINA?"

She unconsciously winces at the odd way her name has just been uttered in. He sounds as if he doesn't quite believe what he's saying, and he doesn't. She originally just seemed like a poor girl about to lose herself in the treacherous city, but now, he doesn't know what to think of her. Scrutinizing her facial structure hiding behind her rectangular glasses and cascading bangs, he has to admit that he can see many similarities between the woman in the photo and the one before him, the miserable eyes she is gazing at him with being the most prominent.

"What?" the blonde questions, feigning a smile as she prays that she is only calling a bluff.

_I hope, but I know very well luck isn't on my side at this point._

Her smile falters, though that doesn't stop her from displaying the phony emotion. Mikado appears to be a smart, kind young man, something she doesn't see too often in big cities if ever. He doesn't seem like the type to deceive her, yet his apparent friend Izaya does. She isn't implying that Mikado is weak; he just looks too soft to her.

She normally goes with her instincts, and they are currently telling her to keep a watchful eye on these guys. She understands why she should be cautious with the shady Izaya... but Mikado too? She's not a big fan of math, but no matter how hard she tries, it doesn't quite add up in her head.

_All logic is out the door..._

"Is that your real name?" the man beside her blurts out, to which she reacts to by leaning back, her butt on the edge of the booth.

_Well, at least in Ikebukuro it is._

Izaya, sensing her distress, grasps her right hand on the table with a false smile, locking her in her seat before him in a death grip. She's not super strong, though she doesn't think of herself as sluggish either. She quickly realizes there's more to Izaya's lean appearance than meets the eye.

"Skinny bastard," she mumbles, scowling.

"Such a pretty face, undeserving to someone with such a naughty word choice..." the tall man pauses, his smile extending with every second of silence, "and who's a liar."

_I'm not about to give up; I've come way too far for that._

"What are you talking about?" she questions sheepishly.

_However..._

"I'm sure you know, Tsubaki-chan."

_It seems I've already been put out to dry._

He winks at her, releasing her hand and leaning back comfortably in his booth. Mikado continues to stare at the frazzled girl, his face showing guilt for causing her such discomfort with his question. She's frozen, unable to even process the thought of running away in her mind.

She balls her hand up into a fist on the table, her other hand clutching the fabric of her pants as her face pales, not only from the fatigue.

"Now, Liar," Izaya chuckles, leaning over the table to speak in a quieter voice.

"I-!..."

She halts mid yell, looking around tentatively before meeting Izaya's gaze. She leans forward. Mikado following suit, hangs on every word.

"I'm not a liar, I-"

"I know," the informant interrupts, his eyebrows rising in fascination at her sudden temper tantrum. "I've done my research, Lina."

"W-Why?!" Melina squeaks out, color coming back to her pale cheeks in a vibrant red.

She's flabbergasted. Why a man would actually take time out of his day to look up information on her she doesn't know. She feels violated, angry and overwhelmed and desires nothing more than to beat the sly smirk off Izaya's face.

"Well, Mikado has a little problem, and I think you're the perfect person to solve it."

She gapes curiously at her forgotten booth partner who gazes curiously between his company.

"Wait, she can help?" the younger man remarks, excitement obvious in his azure eyes.

"Help with what and why?!" the green-eyed woman inquires, her face scrunched up in a scowl.

"Weeeeell, I'm an informant, a pretty good one or so I'm told," the older man clarifies, resting his back leisurely on the large cushion of his booth. "And people like your mother wouldn't hire me if I was bad at what I do, now would they?"

The angry woman's mouth hangs open, eyes widened so much they're stinging. If she wasn't afraid of being narked on before, she sure as hell is now.

_I'm done for..._

"What do you want, Mr. Informant?" she demands, eyes narrowed, venom seeping from her voice at the mention of the nickname she has just bestowed him.

"We need someone to drive a car for us in an upcoming race; I figure that's right up your alley."

_But not in the way I thought._

"A race?" she mutters to herself, allowing his words a few moments to settle in. Meanwhile, the boy beside her stares between her and the older man, finally acknowledging Izaya's plan.

"Look, I'm sorry we have to bring you into this," he explains, and he isn't lying. If she really doesn't want to do it, he'll be okay. Sure, he has a deadline, but he doesn't want to make her do anything she doesn't feel right doing- like get involved in gang fights... Unfortunately- and "Kinda thankfully," he adds guiltily- Izaya is perfectly fine with blackmailing a poor girl into doing their dirty work.

"I'll do it," she sighs, a small smile working its way onto her countenance. Despite the fact she's being blackmailed by two strangers, she's excited. She gets to race, the one thing in life that puts her at ease and gives her rush of adrenaline at the same time. Not to mention, she doesn't really have any other choice other than allowing the informant to tattle on her.

"Great, so we'll all friends here! We're gonna have so much fun! Right, Lina-chan?" Izaya questions in a higher voice, contently ruffling the woman's hair and marveling at her sudden confused facial expression.

"I-."

"Oh, you think you have a choice? That's cute!" the informant interrupts again while Mikado looks to the ceiling in a silent prayer. "Don't worry, you'll soon get used to this!"

Sliding out of his booth, he pulls the Raira student and the hot-shot driver out into the evening air. Their stomachs growl for sustenance as they wonder why they have to leave the restaurant before having even a bite to eat.

"Let's get your stuff from the hotel, Melina. I know just the place you can stay!"

She furrows her eyebrows, wondering how much more he knows about her life.

* * *

_I knew this city was bad news the second I got here._

_If the shady people walking around wasn't a dead giveaway,..._

After taking one step out of a taxi, deciding she wasn't very fond of the nosy driver barking questions at her, her first few minutes in Ikebukuro consisted of her being pushed into a crowd of people running for their lives. What they were running away from, she didn't know. All she could think about was how grateful she was that these frenzied people were most likely shoving her away from watchful eyes she caught staring at her from an alleyway.

_The stories I've been told sure put some fear in me._

A strong hand grasping her forearm, Melina is pulled away from both the sushi restaurant and her flashback, her eyes struggling to look past the crowds of people to get a sense of direction. While the tall man pulls his "friends" through the crowd roughly, the blonde's imagination takes the chance to run wild for once, delving into her memories of the many unbelievable stories of Ikebukuro. She's heard of outrageous stories, ones that would certainly freak out people who aren't familiar with the district if not make them quickly disregard them. She's a special case though.

_Well, at least a little._

Melina isn't freaked out by the stories of a dullahan or an insanely strong guy who throws heavy things, at least not as much as others would be or expect her to be; she is instead highly interested in them. She wishes to witness these strange sightings with her very own eyes, not lock herself in her room where they can't frighten her and she has to deal with her other fears. She prays that whatever amazing and thrilling thing she's heard about is true in Ikebukuro or else choosing it as her newest hideaway was pointless.

"Izaya, where are you taking us?" Mikado interrogates, finally breaking the man's hold on his arm. Feeling his grasp on her arm loosen, Melina takes the chance to frantically pull away from the tall man to stand beside the high school student, glaring viciously at the man who is keeping her from calming her empty stomach.

"Right on schedule," he retorts with a smirk, narrowing his eyes at something behind them. Melina raises an eyebrow at his words, wanting nothing more than to smack him upside the head for ignoring her growing hunger. Mikado, on the other hand, turns his head to see many natives to the city scurrying away from where they were. He gulps, peeking behind his back to see what caught the informant's attention.

_Little do I know..._

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm starving- you said so yourself! Why-?"

Melina pauses mid-complain, being interrupted by her uniformed friend shoving her away from their taller "friend."

"What are you-?"

She doesn't have time to finish as she's thrust into a crowd, any words she would have emitted being extinguished by the sounds of metal being pulled out of the ground harshly and screams following right after.

_They're a lot scarier than I think._

Mikado drags the puzzled woman to a safer distance away from the informant, spinning around to watch the oncoming cat-and-mouse chase. She gapes at him in return, baffled that this boy, even weaker looking than Izaya, was able to haul her unmoving body so quickly.

"Geez, I can't underestimate anyone here," she comments to herself with a deep breath. "What the hell was that about, Mikado? What's go-?"

She paused her inquiry, eyes widening as many exasperated and annoyed people rush to stand beside them. She instantly feels Déjà vu, recalling being shoved away from something in her first few moments being in Ikebukuro.

"-ing on..."

A small smile materializes on her face as she gawks a blond man aiming a street sign at Izaya, a broken vending machine lying nearby the informant.

"IZAYA!" the blond screeches, lunging at said man.

_But I think I'm more so delighted._

She glances at the boy beside her as the apparent bartender chases after the "Eskimo." He watches in silence, his eyes analyzing every motion before him, a small smile matching her own evident on his face.

"I guess this really is normal," she mumbles.

"Yeah," he confirms quietly, ruffling his hair tiredly with a sigh.

_I'm positive now; Ikebukuro definitely isn't a bust._

"That blond guy is Shizuo Heiwajima, and, ignore what he's wearing, he's NOT a bartender. He's one of the people in this town you DON'T want to mess with." Just as Mikado says these words, Shizuo picks up the pace, hurling another vending machine at his sworn enemy, Izaya easily sidestepping the attack with a cheeky grin.

_I can finally erase it from my mind._

"You've already gotten yourself involved with one of them... I'm really sorry about all this by the way," Mikado apologizes with a frown, rubbing his neck sheepishly as he peers into the cracks of the concrete below them.

"What do you mean exactly?" she questions in a low voice, successfully hiding her excitement from her new, sullen friend.

"Well, for getting you caught up in my issues. Sure, I need help, but Izaya-,"

"It's fine; I'm fine! I'm happy to help. Besides, this is just what I was looking for,"

"What do YOU mean exactly?"

"Excitement."

_I'm safe._

He smiles, understanding completely what she meant. She wanted exhilaration, and that's exactly what she would get out of Ikebukuro. He just hopes she won't soon be regretting it.

"Then you've come to the right place."

_I know._

* * *

Izaya takes advantage of his outstanding parkour skills, successfully speeding himself away from his pursuer long enough to spot his two "friends" chatting a block away with the rest of the spectators to the "show" he put on daily. Leaving the blond man in the dust, he vaults off the side of a building, leaping atop parked cars to reach the two nervously watching Shizuo angrily clamber out of the rubble of various structures Izaya had managed to plow into his enemy. The black haired traceur hooks arms with both of them, bolting into a mob of bystanders.

Yelling over his shoulder, "Gotta go, Shizu-chan!" he yanks his younger "friends" down barren streets, ignoring their cries and pleas for him to stop. He finally does cease his run on a busier street, ushering them into a well lit building.

"Where are we," Mikado asks, exhaustively rubbing his arm where Izaya had most likely left a bruise.

Melina glances away from her sore arm to observe her surroundings. Eyes narrowed in familiarity, she questions, "How did you know this was my hotel?"

"Like I said, if I wasn't good at my job, people like your mother wouldn't hire me," the "Eskimo" replies slyly, hands in his pockets carelessly.

"As a fucking stalker," she returns bitterly, crossing her arms while strolling to the elevator, her "friends" in tow. "So where will I be staying?"

"Why tell you when I can show you? I can't wait to see your face!"

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter seems a bit awkward to me... Sorry about that... There are a lot of things you don't know about Melina, but I want to focus more on everyone rather than just her at the moment. Why bore you guys with OC stuff, right? I'll wait 'till I have your full attention on my story; THEN, I'll bore you to death. Just kidding (maybe not.)

Anyway, thanks for reading and also for the reviews! I hope to see more (wink,wink); they make me so happy. I didn't think I would get any with just one chapter so thank you very much! You make my day so now, in return, I wish you all a very fantastic day! Sorry for the wait! See ya next time!

**10/14/12 UPDATE: **Like chapter 1, I've updated and tweeked. This chapter annoyed the crap out of me and felt too cliche, ya know? So I've improved it to the best of my ability. Please, gimme some feedback my dear people. It would really make me happy since my spirits have been dampened by the fact that I can't get into one of emails AND my deviantART account. Thanks, see ya in chapter 3!


	3. What a Nice Surprise!

Shoving the key into the door handle, he turns it and kicks the door open, not bothering in listening for the soft click announcing it unlocking. It's a simple, daily routine he has been familiar with for years. It almost never changes. The only difference from yesterday to today is the two figures shivering behind him.

He steps through the threshold of his apartment and immediately relaxes into his favorite spinning chair, leaving the door open for his companions. Shielding themselves from the night air that had spread through the hall with their arrival, the two shut the door, placing the few shopping bags they carry near the door.

"Thanks for the help, Izaya," the women announces sarcastically, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"No problem, Lina-chan!" the man cheers, spinning in his seat slowly with a grin.

Melina rolls her eyes at the older man, glancing at the high school student beside her apologetically.

"Thanks again, Mikado."

"Oh, it's fine!" Mikado replies, rubbing his neck with a tired sigh.

"So where am I staying, Blackmailer?" she questions irritably as Mikado glances up worriedly. "Oh, not you! I meant Lazy Ass over there."

"Is that like your pet name for me? I'm touched!" Izaya cries, grasping at the clothing over his heart.

"Which one: Blackmailer or Lazy Ass?"

"Oh, making me choose? You're so mean!"

Pouting, Izaya turns his back to the aggressive girl to fiddle with the locked drawer of his desk.

"Can you just hurry up? I'm really tired, and Mikado probably has to get home too," she complains while Mikado nods tiredly in agreement beside her.

"Relax," the informant slurs playfully, pocketing a paper from his drawer before shutting it roughly as he stood. "Your new place isn't too far from here." He withdrew a silver key from his other drawer, spinning it on his index finger while striding towards the door.

"What did you need from your house that you couldn't just get afterwards if we're nearby?," interrogates the short woman, raising an eyebrow as the tall man silently strolls past her impatiently tapping foot and out the door.

"H-hey, wait!" Mikado stutters in surprise at the other man's sudden departure from his own abode. He slides a few bags up his arm, rushing to follow, an annoyed Melina at his side with the rest of the bags. They catch up with the eskimo where he stands staring at the adjacent condominium.

"Don't tell me you have more errands to run? Oh, don't worry; we don't mind!" Melina snaps, glaring at the man's know-it-all expression.

"Oh, you're so kind, Sweety," Izaya affirms, shoving the silver key into its designated keyhole. Turning the key, he steps aside to face Melina, his arms out as if to direct her where to go. "Actually though, we're already at your new home. We're neighbors now!"

"What the fuck?" she screeches, dropping the bags to the ground carelessly, skipping over them to peer into the condo. "You're kidding aren't you? How would you-? Do you own this whole building or something?"

"I'm magic," he answers, putting his hands up innocently while the girl cautiously takes a few steps into the dark room, her hand in a furious search for the light switch.

"I didn't know you dabbled in building management," Mikado emotionlessly mumbles in a low voice following the driver into her new living quarters.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," the elder man whispers just loud enough for the younger man to hear, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Bye, Mikado! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

Waving farewell to her nervous, new friend, Melina slowly steps back into her lodging. Her smile disappears as her last guest rummages through her kitchen cabinets curiously.

_He seems harmless..._

However, she doesn't disregard Mikado's quick advise he had whispered before leaving.

_But Mikado doesn't seem to think that way._

She has a feeling he wouldn't have left at all had it not been for his classes in the morning. It warms her to know she has already made a friend, however, she feels it's more so just because the psychopathic Izaya is there.

_Izaya is definitely one to be cautious around._

The man is already an enigma to her; he's not like any she's met before. He's intriguingly weird and gives her vibes only a psycho would give off, but she brushes off the feelings. She put herself in all this trouble, and backing down would only make her appear weak and easy to manipulate.

"Just as I expected."

She looks up from her thoughts, watching as the man currently dampening her mood closes the cabinets with a chuckle.

"What? Your heart wasn't in there either?"

He pauses mid-laugh, turing his icy stare on her. They stand silent in the black modern styled kitchen, the only noise being emitted between the two blank faced people being their breathing and the soft ticking of the cat shaped clock on the wall.

"You don't think I have a heart."

His voice is cold and flat, clashing with her shrill, bitter voice. She wonders why his words don't sound like a question drenched with plastic sweetness like everything else he utters, but she ignores the fact. Afterall, she was obviously only kidding...

"Why should it matter to you?"

"I advise you not to play with a man's heart. We're not well tamed around women."

"Is that why you're single? I am only assuming, but I don't think many woman are attracted enough to psychopaths to form a relationship unless they're psycho themselves. Did you move me here so you wouldn't be the lonely bastard you are?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

Nevertheless, her constant bickering sessions with her mother prepared her for this moment.

"Can one not step out of line to ask a simple question out of curiosity in your world?"

"One simply does not survive long enough in my world to do so."

_He's quite the opponent._

"I must be special then."

"Are you trying to raise your ego, Beautiful?"

"Are you trying to be an ass?"

"Would you rather me call you 'Ugly'?"

"No, 'Heartless Bitch' is fine, thanks."

He doesn't make an attempt to say anything further, and she wonders if he's deaf or just out of things to say which she quickly overlooks.

_He won't just simply let his opponent win so easily._

He's not the type to run out of things to say. He may not be like any normal guy she's ever met before, but he does possess a characteristic she's familiar with...

_He's too big of a smartass to give up like that._

"Ya know... I was wondering which part of you I would get."

Her eyes widen at the sight of his creepy smirk before they narrow angrily. His smirk only widens at the reaction.

_As my dad would say..._

She answers almost too excitedly, "What, did you think I was gonna be cut up and packaged by a butcher before being delivered as your new toy?"

_Takes one to know one._

She knew exactly what he was talking about; she just wasn't ready to admit it.

"While that is a cute notion, that's not what I meant. I read a few files about you, and you're quite the interesting human."

"How?"

"A compute-."

"No, Dumbass! You know very well what I meant!"

"Joking isn't allowed in your world, hmm?"

He's pissing her off to say the least.

_What an asshole._

She inherited her mother's short temper after all.

"Are you enjoying this?!"

He is; he's flaring her temper- and loving every second of it. She's becoming more amusing to him by the minute while he's becoming more annoying to her by the millisecond.

"I think I'll let you decide that for yourself," he answers, the corners of his mouth picking up. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do too or you can forget being our driver. Those hideous bags under your eyes are killing me." Slipping his hands into his pocket, he strolls casually out the front door. "I know you girls need your beauty sleep- especially you-."

His words are cut off by the swift slam of the door by Melina. He stands in the hallway, staring at the closed door with interest before turning playfully in the direction of his own home, whistling a peppy tune obnoxiously loud.

From in her haven, Melina fumes, writing a note to herself to buy a pair of quality brand headphones and a really sharp item incase the headphones don't work out.

* * *

_Life is never easy._

Melina, her face scrunched up in annoyance, shifts in her new bed.

_I always knew..._

She furiously tears the thin blue sheet away from her form, a small bead of sweat tracing her face as she does so.

_... but, as it turns out, I never truly understood it..._

Her eyes slowly open, exhaustion evident in the sea green orbs.

_... until now._

* * *

_Life is never easy._

Mikado strolls, hands fumbling with the phone in his right hand.

_Especially in this city._

His eyes are glued to the screen as he walks to school.

_You never know..._

"Sorry."

Mikado looks up, embarrassed by the sudden hit of his shoulder. The hooded figure who had bumped shoulders with him steps around him, not waiting for an apology in return.

_... what you're going to find._

Mikado, eyes widened, looks over his shoulder for the person, but finds the mystery man missing from his view.

_However,..._

His eyes narrow as his mouth curves up with the feelings of sadness and light nostalgia.

_... sometimes..._

"What am I thinking?..." he mentally asks himself, shaking his head at his assumption while he continues his walk to school.

_... I wish I wouldn't find anything at all._

"That wasn't _him_."

_It only brings pain._

* * *

"Y-you're back!? B-But-"

"What? You didn't think I'd be gone forever, did you?"

A man strolls along the pier, his hood shielding him from the gusts of wind threatening to knock him off the edge, his destination being the warehouse adjacent to said pier.

"Well, no... You just seemed really angry about what happened, and-!"

"I'm fine," the hooded man reassures with a tightened fist, his voice rigid as he turns to look the lackey in the eye.

A chill runs up the other man's spine as he stops in his tracks, frozen by the icy stare, looking anywhere but at the man before him. His boss narrows his golden eyes, glaring for a few extra seconds to show his authority still stands strong as ever before spinning around to enter the warehouse.

The subordinate sighs, thankful that he's off his chief's radar if only for a moment. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his boss was in a bad if not worse mood than before he left. Of course, he keeps his mouth shut. Enough fights would be started with the big cheese's return; he doesn't need his big mouth to start another one. Grasping at the yellow fabric surrounding his head as a makeshift headband for confidence, he follows the hooded man into the warehouse just in time to hear a fellow member announce their founder's return.

"Well, if it isn't Masaomi Kida... What a nice surprise!"

* * *

**A/N: **To the few of you actually reading this, sorry about the long wait...

This chapter feels really... weird to me. (Note: This chapter may or may not be changed if it ends up bugging me too much.)

It also excites me! Masaomi has joined the list of characters, and with the big cheese of the Yellow Scarves comes more of your favorite characters. However... The question is: how different will these characters be from how you've read or seen them in the anime/manga/light novel? How are they the same? I'll tell you one thing: Izaya is definitely the same crazy bastard as always (if not crazier.)

Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter! Thanks for reading, and some feedback would be nice, my lovelies! Love ya guys! Happy New Year!


End file.
